chosing between fire and ice
by leprekan187
Summary: Told from Jacob's point of view Bella and Jacob have been dating since Christmas. the scene at the cliff is not much after Bella's graduation. Edward does show up so dont worry.
1. Chapter 1

Ok now I am a team Edward but this little plot bunny just wouldn't die so i couldn't resist posting it.

~Jacob and Bella and Bella and Edward~

Who does she chose??

"Bella! Where are you?!" I yelled as loud as I could while running as fast as I could. I could barely smell her. _This is not good._ I thought to my self. I caught a fresh wave of her scent and looked up at the cliff.

She was standing there looking so smug- if I hadn't been so worried about her I would have laughed at the look on her face.

"Bella! Don't jump! The current!" I yelled and she looked back at me with an almost disappointed look on her face. _Thank god she stopped! _It began to rain as I went to her.

I ran as fast as I could to her in my wolf form not bothering to strip so my tattered clothes followed in my wake as I ran for her. Being as fast as I was in my wolf form I reached her in less than a minute.

I shifted back ignoring the fact that I was completely nude.

"What the hell were you thinking Bell? It's about to rain and the current would have killed you! Please don't scare me like that again." I said as I hugged her half naked form and motioned to the rushing water below us.

"Sorry." Was all she said as her voice and her body shook with some emotion.

"Why… why are you sorry?" I asked as I let her pull back a few centimeters

"I wanted to swim and you were taking a while and I didn't want to wait in the house… I'm sorry Jake." She sounded so broken like she was right back to where she had been after the bloodsucker had left.

"It's okay Bell just please do not scare me like that I wouldn't be able to lose you too." I said hugging her tight again.

"What do you mean me too?" she asked as she clung to my upper body.

"Harry… he had another heart attack. He didn't make it through. Charlie and Billy are with Sue right now at the hospital. Charlie said to keep you here and he would be here shortly." I informed her.

"Oh."

"Well we need clothes…" I said motioning between our bodies and I picked her up and began to walk back to my house.

As I stepped out of the woods I looked back down to her, she looked asleep but I could tell by the grip she had around my neck that she was just the opposite.

In my rush to find her I had left my front door open and for this I was grateful because the rain was now pouring as hard as it could. I couldn't feel it but I knew Bella could. I sat Bella down on the couch and shifted before she opened her eyes. When she did she laughed at me as I began to nuzzle her with my muzzle.

Glad I made her laugh I walked to my room letting my tail wag this erupted another laugh from her.

I shifted back and changed into a pair of warm gray sweat pants and picked up a pair that was from a few years ago that I had yet to throw out along with a black wife beater. On my way out I saw a hair band and picked that up to.

"Here you go." I said holding them out to her.

"Thanks." She said blushing deeply as she got up from the couch and went into the bathroom. I smiled at the little dark spot she had left from her soaked butt as I flipped the couch cushion over to reveal the dry side.

I got a large woven blanket out of the hall closet because even though I was not cold I knew she still would be. Just as I sat on the couch she came back into the room with her wet under garments. I picked up the small plastic bag and tossed it to her to put them in.

She smiled sheepishly as she did so and tied the bag a good hundred times before sitting it next to the door.

At that moment I was utterly ecstatic that we had a rather large deep-set couch, I stretched out and waited for her to join me. She looked at me almost fearful.

"I won't bite you. I promise." I said smiling as I patted the spot in front of me. She blushed again before she lay down in front of me and curled back into the warmth of the couch.

"You are freezing Bells." I stated placing my arms around her in the attempt to warm her up. She merely nodded before turning to face me.

For the first time since the bloodsucker had left I saw life behind her empty eyes.

"Bells?" I asked unsure of what I was asking.

"Just hold me." She muttered so low that if I didn't have my enhanced hearing I wouldn't have been able to hear her. She closed her eyes and curled into me.

"Always. I'll never let you go." I promised.

Bella smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

I lay there watching her for so long I fell asleep my self.

Hours later I felt a small draft. Opening my eyes reluctantly I saw Billy and Charlie walk through the front door. I looked down at Bella and saw her still fast asleep and hugging onto me with a death grip again. I looked up again to see Charlie and Billy stop in their tracks to see Bella and me.

"Shh… she's still asleep." Billy said to Charlie who nodded at my father then turned back to me.

I expected him to give me a stern look and promised a long conversation for later but he just smiled and winked before going into the guest bedroom.

I looked at the clock on the VCR.

It was after one am.

I rolled my eyes.

I looked back at Bella's sleeping form and tucked a stray strand of hair back behind her ear and softly kissed her forehead before falling back asleep.

I felt the couch sink and I wrenched my eyes open to see Bella sitting up and stretching with a small yawn escaping her soft rose-colored lips.

She looked back at me and I saw a blush creep up from her neck to her cheeks. I couldn't resist smiling at her- that caused her to blush darker.

I laughed as I pulled her back to me in a warm hug. I looked at the clock it was just after one.

_Huh…how odd._ No one had woken me up.

Bella got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up and I went into the kitchen. There was a note attached to the fridge.

Gone to Sues' keep Bella safe. Billy and Charlie

I smiled as I noticed the Charlie attached on the end. Charlie didn't know about Victoria or the wolves so he wouldn't have understood the sentiment unless he meant from herself.

As on cue Bella stumbled into the kitchen and nearly tripped over the change from carpet to wood.

"Sorry where is everyone? Did they not come home at all?" she asked as she sat at the table.

"They came home after you had fallen asleep and they left earlier to go to Sue's." I explained as I fixed her breakfast.

I poured a large glass of orange juice for her as I waited for the eggs to finish. I smiled as she downed it in one gulp and poured her another glass as I poured mine.

"When was the last time you ate a full meal?" I asked her dividing the scrambled eggs up evenly.

"September I think…" I just stared at her. That was five months ago.

"Bell… you really need to eat."

"I will as soon as you give me the plate." She said as I held her plate hostage. "Besides last night was the first night I slept all the way through and I didn't even have a nightmare."

"Bella… why haven't you been sleeping or eating?"

"I just couldn't. My mind was too busy and I never had the stomach for food and now it has caught up with me so will you please give me the food?" she asked eyeing the plate full of eggs sausage and bacon.

I handed her, her plate and I sat down across from her and we ate in silence.

After we ate she picked up the plates and began to wash them. Smiling I joined her in the minuscule task rinsing and drying as she washed.

Once we finished this we dared the outside world. It was dry outside now and warm. Warmer than it had been for a while so we didn't even bother with any additional clothes as we walked to the garage. It was such a rare day. We spent the day there laughing and goofing around as I worked on a new car.

One that I planed on giving to Bella for either graduation or her birthday depending on when I finished it.

I still had to find a decent motor and paint it after I was finished with the breaks and axles. I had begun working on it as soon as I heard the bloodsuckers had left. I had taken such care with every thing I had put on it. I wanted it to run perfectly.

I heard the rumble of the gravel as a car drove over it. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was after 6pm.

"We should get some food." I suggested and heard her stomach growl in agreement.

"Yea. Let me cook this time… please?" she asked giving me the full assault of her beautiful honey brown eyes.

"Of course." I said holding my hand out to her to help her up from her little pallet I had made for her out of old car seats and fabrics.

Smiling we walked back to the house laughing about some stupid thing I had said just minutes before suggesting the food.

I saw Charlie pushing Billy to the front door. This was how we should be. No bloodsuckers to ruin every thing. Smiling I had an idea.

I turned to Bella and grinned evilly which grew as she gave me an apprehensive look. Without giving her a chance to voice her question I flipped her over my shoulder fireman style and let her swat me with her little hands while her laughter rippled through me.

"Jacob! Let me down!" she cried earning a glance from Charlie and Billy who broke into laughter at the sight.

"Don't hurt your hands Bella." I said as she was trying to beat me.

"Harrumph" was all I got along with her crossing her arms; I could feel her scowling at me.

Chuckling at her I opened the front door and sat her down on the ground.

"Sorry I couldn't resist. It made you and them laugh so it was worth it…As long as you didn't break your fingers." I said walking into my room, knowing she was following me.

I looked over my shoulder and saw _her _eyes gleaming with mischief. _This should be interesting_ I thought to myself as I sat on my overly large soft bed.

"I will get you back for that don't you worry." She promised inching towards me.

All thoughts of food were gone as I took in her appearance.

She was smiling a smile that reached her scheming eyes, she was wearing nothing but my clothes and she was in my bedroom with the door shut.

I had had this fantasy so many times and never in a million years did I think it would come true.

I watched with amusement as she attacked my sides attempting to tickle me. She dug her tiny fingers into my sides and it worked just a little so I let her have her fun and soon we were rolling around on my bed laughing. Finally I had her pinned beneath me with her hands captured over her head under one of mine.

Our laughter died away and Bella stopped struggling when she noticed I was no longer tickling her but was rubbing her side softly enjoying the feel of her next to me.

I was abashed to see desire in her eyes even though I knew it was a reflection of my own.

I saw her desire clouded eyes dart from mine to my lips and back again. I took the hint and kissed her soft lips asking her if this was what she meant.

She began to struggle to her hands free again and I let them go along with her soft lips.

I expected her to haul off and hit me.

I expected her to yell at me.

But what I didn't expect was for her eyes to become some hungry they were blindingly beautiful as she pulled me back full force into the kiss. I went back to her willingly. Her kisses were like a drug to me. And being new at it I had to get every last bit of it before I had a burning in my lungs that were in need of air.

Reluctantly I pulled away from her to breathe; and just in time because I heard Charlie's foot steps just outside the door.

"Hey kids we're getting pizza it'll be here soon."

Chuckling I looked over at Bella who was touching her swollen lips softly.

"Alright dad. Just let us know when it gets here. So much for cooking." She said as I turned my TV on it was some old movie and Bella smiled. "Ooh I love this one. I haven't seen it in a few years."

"What's the name of it?" I asked curious now.

"Pay it forward. It's about good deeds and how if every person did three good deeds and told those three to pass it on that the world would be a better place." She said taking her hair down and putting it back up into a neat looking flip before lying back down next to me on the bed. Smiling I covered her up with her own blanket before turning back to the movie.

Just as a commercial came on Charlie's footsteps found my room again this time opening the door without bothering to knock.

"Hey kids pizza's here."

We nodded as we crawled out of the bed and into the living room where we grabbed a box and headed back to the bedroom.

This left laugher following us as I shut the door I rolled my eyes at our fathers.

"I think I should be expecting the safe sex talk when ever I end up alone with Charlie again." She said sitting Indian style on my bed eating a piece of pizza.

"Ha! I would love to be a fly on the wall for that one. He'd give himself a heart attack just saying the words." I said taking my place next to her also eating a slice.

Bella nodded animatedly as she pictured it in her mind.

We finished the whole pizza-me eating more than her of course seeing as her hunger had only just returned she was still sensitive to her intake- and the movie was almost over.

The light that had never been on in my room was still off and I was beginning to feel the effects of the pizza and Bella's intoxicating aroma. I looked down at her saw her already fast asleep lying halfway on my bare chest.

I kissed the top of her head and watched the rest of the movie before turning the TV to a music channel and hit the power save button on my remote that turned the screen black but the sound still came from it.

I pulled her blanket over the top of us and drifted away happily.

I jolted awake.

I had no idea of the cause.

Cautiously I search the room and listened to the outside world. Nothing.

With a sigh of relief I looked down at Bella.

She had one leg and one arm draped over me possessively with her head in the crook of my shoulder. Her hair was covering her face so I tucked it behind her ear.

Realizing she was the cause of me waking up.

"My Jacob." She whispered in her sleep as I touched her. My heart skipped a few beats. "You'd never leave me… my Jacob… I love you… all mine." I felt euphoric. Bella loved me. I knew she cared but I had never heard her say the words out loud like that. Like she _loved _me.

I moved just a little to readjust and her arms tightened around me and held on for dear life. I looked at her again and saw she had a deep frown on her forehead.

"Don't leave me… like _he _did… please?" she begged breathlessly. I hugged her tight and kissed her forehead.

"Never. I will never leave you Bells." I promised as I watched her smile in her sleep and released her death grip.

"My Jacob… all mine…" she whispered as she rolled over away from me.

I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was a quarter till six.

I climbed out of the bed half expecting her to attack me and beg my to never leave her.

Smiling at my small victory to climb out of my own bed safely I tiptoed to my bathroom.

I was in desperate need for a shower.

I stripped out of my sweat pants and tossed them into the hamper just outside of the door.

I turned on the water before I brushed my teeth to let the water adjust.

I felt the water just to make sure.

"Perfect." I muttered as I climbed in and let the water beat against my stiff shoulders and trickling over my body.

Once I had made sure I was as clean as I could get I climbed back out of the shower and paced a towel around my waist.

I walked to the sink and brushed my once mangy hair out and let it fall straight against my face.

I tiptoed back into my room just in time to see Bella cry out for me in her sleep.

"Jake… where are you… why did you leave me? Please come back…" she tossed and turned violently in her sleep.

Terrified that she would hurt herself I rushed to her side.

Shaking her slightly I softly begged her to wake up.

"Bella I'm right here… wake up sweetie. It's just a dream… Bella wake up." The last line I said rather sternly and that was what woke her up.

"Jacob?" she asked sleepily.

"You were having a nightmare, but you are fine now Bells. Everything is all right. I promise you." I said hugging her close.

"It seemed so real…' she trailed off spacing out.

"Do you want to talk about it? I'll listen." I promised her as I pulled her back slightly but she was holding on with her famous death grip again.

"I think I do… I don't know… maybe…" she said against my chest.

"Take your time honey." I whispered against her hair.

The minutes ticked by and her grip never lessened- not that I minded but I grew slightly worried about her.

"You left me…" she whispered so softly that if I didn't have my enhanced hearing I would not have been able to hear her.

"I'll never leave, I'd die first." I swore as I hugged her even tighter.

"Promise?" she asked again in her soft voice.

"Always. I wouldn't be able to live without you. I love you too much Bella." I whispered just loud enough for her to hear me.

She sighed against me and hugged me even tighter in her death grip.

"Not as much as I love you…" she breathed.

I chose to ignore this but it sent my heart into overdrive.

"Bells I need clothes…" I said pulling away a little.

"Oh… oops…" she said in a tiny voice blushing deeply as she looked at my towel.

I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"You're fine. Just let me pull on a pair of pants and I can drive you home so you can grab a shower and your own clothes." I said turning away from her to grab a new pair of cargo pants.

I looked back at her to tell her something but she was already buried under the large blanket.

Laughing I took off my towel and put on the pants.

"Ok it's safe." I said still laughing.

She peaked once as if afraid I was lying to her- she looked so cute when she did it.

"I told you so now come on. I'll take you home." I said walking over to her to help her up out of the bed.

I looked in her eyes and saw an odd look.

"Bella? Are you all right?" I asked concerned.

"I am home Jake." She whispered looking me dead in the eyes.

I looked at her looking her doubt or hesitation. Finding none I grinned. It was the grin she loved.

"I am home." She said louder and more confident.

"Well let's at least get your clothes from Charlie's. We can talk about this after we are both fully bathed." I said as I helped her out of my bed.

I smiled at her. She looked so funny. Her hair was fuzzy and sticking in all different directions, and she had crease marks on her arms and face.

She grimaced as she reached for her hair. I couldn't help but laugh.

She scowled at me before taking her hair down and flipping her head upside down and shaking out the odd shapes.

When she flipped back up it was back to normal and she put it back up in a flip.

"Ok. Come on. Let's get you showered." I said as I walked out of my room and picked up the plastic bag by the door and tossed it at her.

She caught it turning a deep shade of gorgeous pink.

The drive back to her hose was quiet as usual. We never really felt the need to force small talk.

Once we got to her house I walked over and opened her door.

"Make sure it is something comfortable. We are staying here today." I said with a small grin.

She raised an eyebrow at me and I just shook my head.

I waited in her room as she showered.

Her room still smelled like him.

It was nauseating.

The sickening sweet smell was so strong in here compared to the rest of the house.

I lay down on her bed as I heard the water turn off.

It was a good thing that Charlie was planning on moving to La Push but the end of the year.

Lost in thought I completely spaced out as Bella walked back in her room.

She sat next to me causing me to snap out of my daze.

"Hey." She said placing her hand on my cheek. Her hand was soft and warm from her shower. I leaned into her hand out of instinct.

"Hey." I said back as I placed my hand on her cheek.

She was wrapped tightly in a fluffy dark green towel and her hair was tied up on top of her head in a stringy bun.

"That sure looks comfy." I muttered smiling.

"Jacob…" she sighed rolling her eyes and pulling away.

"I didn't mean anything by it Bells." I said as I watched her go through her closet. "It's warm today. How about a pair of cut offs?" I suggested knowing she would catch it. And she did.

"Why… what are we doing today Jake?" she asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"Playing in water." I stated elusively. "You may want a swim suit under those cut offs as well." I said wagging my eye brows at her.

She huffed as she dug to the bottom to her closet giving me a very entertaining view.

"Ah hah!" she said as she pulled out a purple bikini. I had died and gone to heaven. She scuttled out of the room to change.

A minute later she came back in the room with the towel wrapped back around her but I saw the dark amethyst strings against her bare neck.

She smiled as she found her cut off shorts in the top drawer of her dresser. She pulled them on under her towel before tossing the towel at me.

I caught it with ease and took her in.

She was unimaginably beautiful. She was just amazing.

"Okay. Now what?" she asked with her hands crossed under her chest making it seem bigger than it really was and it made my Lobito soar.

"Have you ever given a dog a bath?" I asked sitting up on her bed.

She gave me an odd look before shaking her head.

I laughed before carrying her down the stairs and out the back door.

I sat her down before dashing off the truck to grab the bottle of shampoo I had grabbed before we had left earlier and a set of towels from the closet.

"Now's your chance." I said tossing her the bottle along with the towels before walking back in the house to strip; leaving my pants folded up on the couch and shift.

I trotted back out side and yipped at her once. She fell into a fit of laughter on the soft ground.

_Finally… I get her to laugh._ I thought as I pounced on her. I licked her face till I was sure there wasn't an inch I had missed.

"Ew! Jake… gross!" she yelled though her laughter.

Laughing to myself I launched away from her and rolled in the mud. This made her laugh again… until I ran after.

She held up the bottle of soap as a weapon and I knew she would use it.

I sat and wagged my tail and let my tongue hang out as she grabbed the water hose.

"It's going to be cold…" she said as if it would bother me.

I made a point to roll my eyes at her.

Without warning she grinned evilly at me and shot the water at me. I was only a second faster than the water.

"You wanted a bath so get your muddy butt over here Jake!" she yelled as she turned the water down to mist. Only after I was sure she wouldn't hit me with the jet again I went to her.

She squirted the shampoo on my back and let the mist change to shower as she rubbed the soap in.

_Why in the world hadn't I thought of this before? It felt amazing! _I wondered as she rinsed off my back.

"I need to do your stomach." She said turning once again a deep shade of red.

Giving her an odd look I laid on my back and let her soap me up again and realized that her touch was much softer as she rubbed it in again. It felt even better. Her shy touch was comforting. She put soap on my legs and washed those too.

I felt my skin warm as she put soap on my hind legs and realized why she was blushing.

It took all I had not to react to her touch.

Once she was done she let the water graze over my whole body one more time before drying me off with a towel.

It was an odd sensation to feel her confident touch on my back and neck after her shy touch on my legs and stomach.

I looked at her and grinned as she dried my face off. I trotted back in the house and shifted and put my pants back on.

If I could blush I would be.

Walking back out to the back yard I looked down at her and smiled.

"Now you can say you have bathed a dog… although I doubt many would be as still as I was." I said pulling her into a hug and she laughed softly against my chest.

That's when I smelled it. The sickening sweet smell.

I looked up and saw a pair of golden eyes looking back at me from the depths of the woods behind her house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sucked in a deep breath of tainted air.

"Go in side Bells. I'll be back in a minute. It's not safe for you out here." I said looking down at her trying to hold in my anger.

Her eyes grew wide and she ran inside.

Thankfully I still had enough sanity in me to take my pants off before I shifted.

Snarling and snapping I cussed him vividly in my head knowing he could hear me.

_What the hell are you doing here leech?_

"Checking on her. Alice saw her jump off a cliff… I was worried." He said with a pained voice.

_Well you've checked on her. Now leave. She didn't jump I stopped her. She's still recovering from your last little adventure to leave her. I don't want her to have to go through that again._

"What did she go through?" he had the audacity to ask me.

Smirking I showed him the image of Bella from when Sam found her and how she walked around like she was dead. Then I showed him how her face lit up when she saw me… every single him since he had left.

I looked at him and saw him fall to his knees his eyes dark with pain.

"I left for her… I didn't want her to be in danger from being around me so much. I hadn't even known her a whole year and I had put her life at risk so many times." He whispered.

_I have made her smile and laugh. I know I am not you but she is happy. For her sake do not ruin that. _

"I don't plan on it… but are you sure? She is happy?"

_As happy as she can be without you._ I showed him the memory of last night. Before the movie and when I woke up this morning. _She misses you. But it would kill her to see you again just for you to leave her to try and piece together her heart again. _

I showed him another memory.

_**I heard Bella's truck pull into my drive way. I jumped up, she hadn't been to my house since the bloodsuckers had left. She had always wanted me to come to her. It was Christmas so I expected Charlie to be holding her hostage.**_

_**I ran to the door and wrenched it open and a gust of show and cold air followed her into my living room.**_

"_**Bells why are you crying?" I asked as I took in her puffy eyes and tear stained face. **_

_**She chocked on her words holding back a sob.**_

"_**Bella… tell me."**_

"_**I… I went to the Cullen's house… I hoped that they would come home for the holiday…" she sobbed into my chest.**_

"_**Oh Bells, we went through this at Thanksgiving." I said soothingly as I rubbed her back.**_

"_**I know… I feel a new hole rip open every time I go back… like my heart is turning into a block of Swiss cheese. But I couldn't help it… being in Forks driving around always leads me to the house." She sobbed even harder.**_

"_**You could always just come here every time you start to go there. I'd love the company and I'm sure Charlie would love to hang out with Billy." **_

"_**Jake… I couldn't do that to you… running to you every time I want to run to him… I'd end up hurting you even more." **_

"_**Bella I love you. More than anything. I'll take whatever I can from you… even if you'd rather be with him." I strained myself to say it but it was true.**_

"_**I can try to be what you want me to be… but I'd be using you and I don't want that." She had stopped sobbing and now her tears were coming quietly.**_

"_**Use me Bella. Every way you can. Use me as long as you are happy but I don't want you to do something you don't want to do." I said sitting her down on the couch.**_

"_**I want to be happy Jake… and without **_**him **_**it's with **_**you**_**. You have been my light, my reason to carry on. Without you I would be worse off than I am. I love you and though my heart is broken and is in complete shambles you can have every piece that is left." She said without a doubt in her honey brown eyes.**_

"_**Only if you are sure Bells." I said as I kissed her forehead.**_

"_**Yes Jacob. I want to be happy. Please make me happy. Make me forget him…" **__I've only just been making progress. As much as she said she wanted to forget you everything reminded her of you. _I said as he looked at me through his fingers; seeing how his head was now in his hands.

"I'll be here once a month to check up on her. I'm staying this month to make sure you are making her happy. I won't cross into La Push but I will be around." He promised.

_Just don't hurt her. Please. _I begged him.

"I won't do it intentionally." He said standing. "If you are what makes her happy then I promise not to interfere."

_I'll hold you to that bloodsucker. _I said as I ran back to the house, back to Bella.

"Jake! What happened?" she shrieked as I walked back in just after pulling my sweats back on.

"Nothing sorry… false alarm. I just didn't recognize the scent." I said pulling her into a hug.

"Oh Jake… I think we should head back to La Push. We can hang out on the beach or something. Just let me grab some clothes." She said pulling away.

"Okay. I'll wait down here. Make sure you grab your pillows too." I said sitting down on the couch.

I listened to her grumble in her room about clothes and her soft footsteps as she walked out of her room and grabbed her shampoo and toothbrush and toothpaste.

_Good… I'm letting you know- because I know you can still hear me- that she will be mostly in La Push. Charlie is moving there later in the year in a house next to Billy's and mine so they are transitioning. _I informed him.

"Okay I'm ready." She said lugging four small suitcases down the stairs. I was amazed that she hadn't fallen. "Oops…"

I spoke too soon.

Luckily she had already tossed her pillows down the stairs so she landed on them.

"It's a good thing my house is only one story…" I said as I helped her up taking three out of four bags.

She blushed as she picked up her pillows.

She locked the front door and sat her key back under the eaves before following me to the truck. I sat everything I had in the back and put the tarp over the back before opening the drivers' door for Bella and took the small bag and the pillows and sat them behind the seat.

I walked over to passenger side and climbed in.

The drive back was as quiet as the one up. All though I did get to look at Bella this time instead of the road. As we passed the treaty line I saw golden eyes watching us from the trees.

He would stay on his side of the line.

I unloaded the back of the truck and behind the seat before Bella could even pick anything up.

"Just open the door Bells." I said over the soft purple pillow. I knew she was smiling at me but I knew if I saw the sight myself I would be laughing too.

I tossed every thing down on my bed before I cleared most of my hanging clothes to one side of the closet.

"You should have enough room. If not I'll find somewhere to put it. And the top right drawer is empty for you. Do you want me to help you at all?" I asked sitting on my bed.

She smiled and shook her head before she unpacked everything she could fit into her four small bags.

My room was unrecognizable but I didn't mind.

It actually looked better than it had before.

But I think the only reason I thought that was because the new things in my room belonged to Bella.

Her smaller bag turned out to be toiletries and odds and ends.

She pulled out a small jewelry box and sat it on top on my dresser before walking into the bathroom and attacking it with girly things.

Out of curiosity I got up to look at the jewelry box.

It turned out to be a necklace with a familiar looking crest. Sighing I shut the box and sat back down just as she walked back in the room distracted by some small object on the floor.

She bent over and picked it up.

It was small so it fit in her hand and I couldn't see what it was.

"I think this is yours Jacob." She said awkwardly handing the small object to me.

It was my mothers' wedding ring.

Billy had given it to me just before he had gone with Charlie to Harry. I had asked Charlie for her hand that night.

But I had put the small ring in the bottom of my old woodcarvings.

It shouldn't be anywhere near my room…

"That was my mom's wedding ring… I don't know how it got in here… I'll put it back in Billy's room." I said standing and walking out of the room.

I placed the ring back in the box on his dresser just in case.

I came back to my room to find her with a barrier of pillows next to her and the spot I had just left bare.

"Food?" I asked since neither of us had eaten so far.

She jumped up so fast I would have swore she had something supernatural about her.

But I let it go I'm sure she was just hungry.

I followed her into the kitchen.

I sat down at the table and watched a master at work.

After raiding our fridge and pantry she found her ingredients.

I sat patiently with my stomach growling louder at every passing minute.

After a few minutes she sent me an irritated look and tossed an apple at me.

I took a bite out of it and growled softly at her. Finally she put a lid over the savory smelling food and pulled out two cookie sheets.

I watched her as she placed bread on one and sat it in the oven.

She pulled out a large bowl out of the depths from god only knows where and began putting more random ingredients in this as well.

She opened a bag and put crumb looking things in the beige colored mixed and began to stir again.

She placed small dollops on the second cookie sheet a few spaces apart before sitting this cookie sheet in the oven next to the other one.

She took the lid off of the pot on the stove and my mouth watered as the savory smell wafted and kissed my nose.

I sat in torture, as I could smell the bread cooking and some thing sweet coming from the oven and the pot on the stove simmered in mock of my state of mind.

I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up in the driveway.

The perfect excuse to be rescued.

I went to help Billy into the house.

But Charlie already had him out of the car and into this wheel chair. Nothing for me to do.

"Hey guys." I said holding the door open for them. The breath of fresh air stung my nose.

"Something smells good!" Billy exclaimed.

"Bella is an expert in the kitchen. I think it's the only place she doesn't hurt herself." He chuckled.

"I heard that!" she yelled from the kitchen.

Billy and I laughed at the sour look on Charlie's face.

Charlie wheeled Billy into the kitchen just as Bella opened the oven and took out the cookie sheets.

"Sit." She said as Charlie made his way over to the stove to taste a sample of her cooking.

"Aw come on Bells…" he whined as he tried to reach around her to the stove.

Bella brandished her fork at him.

"Sit dad you can eat in five minutes." She said poking his hand away from the stove.

"Okay, all right… no need to get violent…" he pouted as he rubbed his hand as he sat next to Billy.

We sat impeccably still for those five minutes.

"Okay it's ready. And be careful. It's still hot." She said as she sat between Charlie and me with her own plate.

"Ow… shit!" Charlie said pulling his hand away from the stove.

"I told you so…" Bella said smirking at me as she began to eat.

The rest of dinner went rather well, minus Charlie's muttering about the hot stove.

After dinner Charlie volunteered to wash dishes- although I think that as just an excuse to run water over his hand without losing his pride in front of Billy and me.

After grabbing a handful of cookies each Bella and I went to my room.

After a few minutes Bella decided she wanted to change into her nightclothes.

In her absence I got comfortable and began to channel surf.

I settled on some random channel as I heard the bathroom door open.

When I looked up I saw Bella in a lilac tank top and a pair of matching shorts with a small monkey on the left pant leg.

She blushed noticing my stare.

"I can change…" she said turning away giving me a view of the half pealed banana on the back of her shorts.

"No… it's fine. Sorry." I said once I found my voice praying that it didn't crack.

When she looked back at me her face was an even deeper shade of red than before.

I forced myself to turn my gaze away from her and back to the TV as she began to move to the bed and crawl towards me.

Once she was settled between the barrier of pillows she had created earlier and me I looked at her.

"I can't find anything on… want to give it a go?" I asked holding the remote up.

She flashed a smile and began her own channel surfing.

We settled of an old rerun of Buffy.

It was coincidently it was the one where Oz found out that he was a werewolf.

"Nice choice Bells." I teased after a few minutes of the episode.

"There was nothing else on…" she pouted.

"It's okay, I'm just teasing you." I said placing my arm around her as we watched.

There was obviosly a Buffy marathon on because they played reruns until midnight.

I turned the TV off after the little ghoul hobbled across the bottom of the screen going "Grr Argh."

I knew Bella was already asleep because she was holding my torso in a death grip like I was going to leave.

I kissed the top of her head before drifting to sleep.

Her talking didn't wake me up this time.

I drifted between sleep and consciousness for a good two hours before I gave up.

Bella had turned away from me at some point and was now hugging her pillow in half.

Yawning I climbed out of my bed and went to the bathroom.

After relieving myself I brushed my teeth and headed back to the bedroom. When I got there I didn't see Bella.

"Where did she go?" I muttered to myself and

"To the kitchen." Her soft voice came from behind me in a way that if I hadn't just relieved myself I would be doing it now.

"Damn Bells."

"Sorry. I figured you could hear me." She teased smiling up at me.

"I wasn't listening for you." I countered and she rolled her eyes at me as she placed her cold fingers on my chest to duck around me.

"I'm cooking breakfast. Do you want anything other than eggs bacon and sausage?"

"Nope. While you cook I'm going to change." She said as she ducked into the bedroom.

Chuckling to myself I walked into the kitchen.

Just as the bacon was finishing Bella walked into the door frame.

"Bella what am I going to do with you?" I asked as she shot me a glare and rubbed her offended arm.

She dropped into the seat just as I poured her a glass of orange juice.

"So what are we doing today?" she asked downing the glass.

I looked at the clock on the microwave 12:16.

"Well there is a meeting sometime after 4:00 but until then we are free." I said handing her one of the plates.

"Can we go for a drive?" she asked softly.

"I don't see why not." I replied.

When we finished Bella took the plates and glasses to the sink and began to wash.

I joined her to rinse and dry them as she sat them into the joint sink.

"So where were you wanting to drive to?" I asked as I dried the last plate.

"Just a place I know." She said vaguely walking out of the kitchen and into the bathroom.

I sighed in defeat as I went to the bedroom to change.

I grabbed a pair of corduroy kakis and a blue long sleeve shirt and pulled them on.

"Will you grab the jewelry box on the dresser for me Jacob?" I heard her yell form the living room.

"Got it!" I yelled as I picked up the little box.

I handed it to her as we climbed into her truck.

We drove for what felt like an hour but honestly it was only thirty minutes.

She got off at the 101 and on to the 110.

She pulled off the road to an unmarked driveway- a really long driveway.

"Bells… where are we?" I asked taking in the tall thick trees on either side.

She didn't answer but sighed heavily.

A few minutes later she slowed to a stop just as a clearing came into a view.

When she didn't move I started to worry.

"Bella? Honey… is everything okay?" I asked worried now.

She didn't answer at first but when she did I was really vague.

"I need to say good bye."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Come on. I need you." She said climbing out of the car.

I followed suite and went to where she waited on me.

She took my hand in hers when I reached her.

I opened my mouth to question her again but she just shook her head and began walking slowing to the clearing.

The clearing looked more and more like a meadow with every step we took.

The meadow clearing turned out to be a front yard to a very large house.

The most of the house looked like glass from the front.

Her grip tightened on my hand as we reached the front door.

"Isn't it locked?" I asked.

She didn't answer but she did open the door.

"Bella, I don't understand."

"I have to say goodbye… it's the only way…"

She led me up the stairs and through a long corridor skipping over every door on either side.

She stopped in front of the last door.

She hesitated before letting her shaky hand open the door.

The door creaked open as she took a hesitant step inside the room.

The room was bare and you could see a fine layer of dust on the shelves.

She let go of my hand as she walked into the room.

Dust flowing up from the carpet with each step.

I watched silently as she moved.

She reached inside her pocket and took out the box I grabbed for her.

She opened the box and trailed her trembling fingers over the crest.

She shut the box and placed it on one of the shelves unsettling the dust slightly.

"Good bye Edward…" she whispered.

_Oh shit…_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I have made a promise to one of my friends that I would write this chapter from Edwards's pov. I hope this will satisfy her craving for more Edward…

Chapter 3

I was reading _Withering Heights_ when her scent mingled with the mutts bombarded me.

She was close.

So close.

Being who I am I couldn't resist to look at her.

I opened the door to Carlisle's study only to shut it behind me and ran to the nearest window.

I jumped down and hid myself in the tree tops.

My heat clinched. She was holding his hand, like she used to hold mine.

They were walking to my house.

She looked like she was walking to her death.

"Isn't it locked?" I heard the mutt ask her.

She didn't answer him ass he opened the door.

I listened to her heart beat. It was faster than normal but I was so ecstatic that it was even beating.

"Bella I don't understand…" I heard him say.

I heard her heart skip a beat.

"I have to say…" I didn't hear the rest because she whispered so low and I was too far away to hear.

I jumped down from the trees and scaled the side of the house to slip back in unnoticed.

I stayed in Alice's old room. It was the farthest from mine and I could still hear from here.

The mutts mind was quite for once.

Instead of thoughts I got a picture. More like a video.

I saw her little trembling hand open the door to my old room.

I watched motionless as she pulled out a small box from her jacket pocket and placed it on one of the shelves. The dust flew around the little box some sticking to the velvet outside some falling to the floor.

Then I heard the words that I never thought I would hear my angel say with such resolution and defeat.

"Good bye Edward." I chocked back a tearless sob.

_Oh shit… _once again his thought turned to a picture of her but this time I saw her falling to the ground, not like she had tripped or anything but as if she had collapsed.

He caught her just before she fell to the ground.

I heard her tears and sobs.

"I… thought I could… be strong… enough to… not cry…" she said between her sobs.

It killed me.

I wanted to be the one comforting her.

"I know… he wont… be coming back… that he doesn't…love me…" her voice cracked on the word love, her sobs were heart wrenching.

"Bells lets go. I'll drive us back. I remember the way." The mutt said softly as he picked her up and carried her out the door.

I heard hit heavy foot steps as he carried her away from me.

The door shut quietly.

I heard the grass squish under his feet.

I heard her truck engine roar to life and the tires squeal as he sped away.

I willed myself to breathe.

It took a good few minutes.

I took a tentative step forward.

I wobbled slightly and I tried again.

Walking was good but I was too uneasy to move too fast.

I walked at a human pace to my old bed room.

They had left the door open in their wake.

My eyes zeroed in on the box Bella had left.

I crossed the room and picked up the little box.

If I could cry I would be bawling my eyes out like a new born baby.

She had said her good byes.

She didn't love me any more.

No matter what the mutt had said.

Speaking of the mutt, he was right.

He wasn't me and that was what my Bella needed.

No, not my Bella.

Jacob Black's Bella.

I didn't like the sound of it.

Bella Black just didn't sound right to me- not after thinking Bella Cullen for so long.

I wouldn't get used to it.

Never.

I took in a deep breath.

The mutts' wet dog stench ruined her sweet aroma.

I fell to my knees in despair.

I had hoped that Bella would forgive me for my stupidity but it looks like she decided to move on.

This is what I had wanted.

But I didn't want it now.

I took the necklace out of the box and placed it around my neck.

Deciding that I needed to hunt I went for a run.

After the burning itch in my throat lessened I decided just to run for a while.

I was too stressed to sit still for long.

That's when I came across her scent.

Victoria.

I followed her as far as I could until I met up with her feeding not too far out of the city.

She paused in her feeding to look up at me.

"Edward… how lovely to see you here." She purred. "Would you like some?" she asked motioning to the young brunette she was holding.

"Kicked the habit." I retorted coldly.

"Are you sure? She looks so much like you little tease from the small town." She purred showing me the face of the innocent girl she had just killed.

It was an uncanny resemblance.

"Not really. Her face is all wrong. And her scent is horrible… like a minty citrus with white musk. How did you even drink her." I asked scrunching up my face in distaste.

"I thought of her as your human mate. Very simple when you remember how tasty she smells…"

I didn't let her continue.

We fought for what felt like hours.

Then out of no where she decides to run.

I followed her.

She wasn't faster than me but I let her think so as I chased her into the woods between the rez and Forks.

Then I caught up with her.

_I smell the bloodsucker… there's two of them! _I heard one of the wolves yell in their minds.

Then I was nearly thrown off balance as I was bombarded with the thoughts of the other pack members.

_Some one get Jacob to shift we need him! _

Then there were two blood curdling howls.

_What's going on?_

_Bloodsuckers_

_More than one?_

_Why would I say bloodsuckers instead of bloodsucker unless there was only one?_

_Sorry be there in a flash._

I knew I was in no mans land and that I was safe but I had to stall Victoria before they got there to help.

"What is that stench?" I heard her ask as she stopped just a few yards ahead of me.

"What are you talking about Vicky?" I asked knowing she hated nicknames.

"It is Vic_toria_. And wet dog… uggh."

"Haven't a clue Vicky… I don't smell anything." I faked as I read the minds of the wolves around me.

_He's …protecting us…_

_This is odd…_

_Why is he here?_

_Should we kill both of them?_

_I don't know…_

"And you are wasting your time… Bella has moved on… to some one better for her… I am not the one she loves." I answered everyone vaguely.

"Maybe so but you still love her. So killing her would hurt you. And technically her… maybe I should turn her and then rip her to pieces…"

_Edward I know you can hear me… us. Keep her distracted we'll take care of her._

"How do you know I still love Bella? That I didn't find some one else myself?"

"I don't… but I would still enjoy draining her dry."

_Over my dead body. _I heard Jacob snarl.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Never mind. You can't talk me out of killing her Edward, she will be mine."

They attacked.

~Bella~

Renée was being impossible.

She wanted to come and visit for a week or two… maybe more.

She wanted to spend time with me.

And of course Charlie thought it would be pleasant for me to have a surprise.

Her plane would land in two hours from when I spoke to her.

Joy…

Although I did have to admit that I missed her like crazy.

Her last visit didn't really count because I had been catatonic.

I spoke to her… checking watch… little over two hours ago; she had landed and was more than likely finding a rental car.

Today just got better and better.

First saying goodbye to Edward, then falling to pieces over Edward.

Second Jacob left without explaining anything.

Now Renée was going to play mommy.

Joy oh rapture.

I knew I was being harsh but the last two times I had seen Renée Edward had been somewhere in my life.

I didn't want to play Mrs. Perfect or Mrs. Pitiful or anything of the sort.

I wanted to move on.

It's what Edward had last asked me to do.

No…no Edward. Not again. He left me. He didn't love me. He didn't want me.

I have to be with Jacob now. He would never leave me. He loves me. He wants me.

But sadly I love both of them the same. Some days I love one more than the other but it is still the same.

I want both of them.

And I want neither to leave me.

Damnation. Life sucks.

I heard a car outside.

I looked out my window.

I didn't recognize the car.

I checked my watch again.

I had been mentally rambling for an hour.

Renée was here.

I walked sullenly down the stairs to Charlie's house to the front door.

I opened the door to see my mother.

"Oh sweetie how have you been? I have missed you so much! How is your father?" she gushed hugging me.

"Hey. I've been worse and better. I've missed you too and Charlie is watching a game at Billy's." I said honestly.

"I think I actually saw some dry road. When did it rain last?" she asked.

"Two days ago I think… I don't really remember…"

"Well let me look at you!" she exclaimed holding me away from her. I felt my skin blush under her scrutinizing gaze.

"Mom I am fine." I muttered embarrassed.

"Yes I know… I haven't seen you this fine since the way that Cullen boy looked at you in the hospital."

"I _really _don't want to talk about him mom."

"Oh sorry… I thought he was back or something…"

"No he isn't." I said paling.

"Then why are you so fine?"

"Do you remember me talking about Jacob Black? You might've met him the last time you were in Forks. I've been with him for a while now and he's helped… a lot."

"How much is a lot?" she asked eyeing me up and down.

"Not _that_ much mom." I said flushing once again.

"I'm not going to give you a talk… I already covered that part but just be safe no matter what." She said kissing my forehead.

I rolled my eyes as I moved aside to let her in.

"Well this place still hasn't changed…" she muttered as she walked past me.

"Actually it has. We are moving to the reservation by this Christmas." I said shutting the door behind me.

"Really now? What brought that on?" she asked turning around to look at me.

"Well Jacob has a year left and I am taking my year off and I was going to help out there for the younger kids while he is at school. And Billy will need someone to look after him while Jacob is away. And Charlie is planning an early retirement as soon as Jacob and I go to college." I said motioning for her to go to the kitchen.

"Oh… so he is finally selling the house?" she asked slowly lowering herself in to one of the chairs at the table.

"Yeah. He seems very somber about it really." I said grabbing two cokes out of the fridge and handing her one, while opening mine leaning on the counter.

We talked for an hour or so before I heard my back door open.

"…Jacob? Is that you? What happened? Is everything okay?" I asked as I walked to the other room.

What I saw ripped my heart open and into a million little shards.

Edward.

And he was hurt… badly.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay… I know I haven't posted anything recently and I wanted to apologize for my writers block, and my habit to lose my notebook with my work in it… I don't plan on keeping updates so far apart but this one was just a stumper. There's only a few more chapters left…like maybe four…idk… and I plan on posting them either by St. Patrick's day or Easter… not sure which yet but just wanted to let you know that I HAVE NOT abandoned this story… any way enough with my ramblings… enjoy my horrible strained work…

Chapter 4

"What did you do to him?!" I demanded to know.

This would not be easy to explain to Renée- Quil, Embory, Jacob and Edward all half naked in the laundry room.

"We didn't do this to him. As much as we would like credit for it we didn't do it." Quil said somberly.

"Carl… isle…" Edward moaned through clinched teeth.

"Where's your cell? I'll call him." I said softly.

He didn't answer as Quil reached into his left jacket pocket and pulled out the phone.

"Okay Edward tell me… did the guys hurt you?" I asked avoiding the looks of increduliations I was receiving.

He shook his head slightly and winched as he did so "Vic… toria." He muttered.

I paled as I took the phone from Quil's outstretched hand and gave Jacob a look.

"Don't worry. She's just a pile of ashes now." He assured me.

"Okay… then take him to my room and I'll take care of Renée and call Carlisle." Jacob made a face but nodded to the other boys as I walked into the kitchen again where Renée was now on the phone with Phil.

She looked up as I walked into the room. "Hey Phil, I have to go honey. I'll call you back after I check into a hotel and get settled. All right… love you too. Bye." And she shut the phone.

"Bella sweetie, I'm going to go ahead and try to find a decent place to stay. Call me later all right?" I nodded as she kissed the top of my head and hugged me at the same time.

"Alright mom. Jacob wants to hang out anyway so I'll call you later… maybe all of us could have dinner at Billy's…" I trailed off following her to her car.

"Sounds wonderful." She said smiling at me as she shut her car door and waving at me.

I waited till she could no longer see me before I walked back to the kitchen speed dialing Carlisle.

He answered on the second ring.

"Edward?"

"Nope… Bella."

"Oh hello Bella what can I do for you?"

"Well it's about Edward."

"I don't know where he is… I haven't spoken to him in a few months."

"He's here… and he's hurt…"

"Define hurt."

"Umm… Victoria and possibly some Quellette werewolves."

"Alright well I will be there with the others by morning just keep him comfortable."

"Anything else?"

"No that should be all. I will be there shortly." And he hung up.

I went to my room stumbling all the way tripping over every other step causing Jacob to come out of my room to find the cause of the noise.

"Bells? Are you okay?" he asked once I stood up after tripping over the top stair.

"Fine." I grunted. "How is he?"

"Alive… or well as alive as a vampire can be." He joked and I rolled my eyes.

"Carlisle will be here by night fall." I said trying to step around him when he stopped me gently.

"Bella… I know I shouldn't have to ask you but he is the one person that can take you away from me…" he whispered looking at his hands.

"Jake, he does not love me. And I said my goodbyes this morning didn't I?"

"Yes, you did… but what if he does love you?" this confused me.

"I don't know Jake but we can't sling around 'what ifs'." I said honestly.

He sighed as he hugged me to him confusing me even more.

"Then at least let me get one last kiss before you talk to him." He said softly against my hair.

Without waiting for my response he kissed me.

But this wasn't one of our normal kisses, this was deep, loving and I wanted more.

So I wrapped my arms around his neck as he started to stand back up. This caused him to chuckle and lift me with him. Somehow he managed to keep the kisses torturously slow.

After a few moments I withdrew for a breath of air.

"Bella, I just want you to be happy." He said sitting me back down to the carpet.

"I am happy Jacob." Even as I said these words I questioned myself.

If Edward did still love me, would I choose him over Jacob? I don't know if I could hurt either one just to be happy.

After asking Quil and Embory for some privacy I sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Edward." I breathed. It was such a filling thing. Like all the emotions and feelings I had for Edward came rushing back and trying to shove the feelings for Jacob out of the way.

"Bella…" he gasped. "Are you happy?" he asked staining himself to sit up.

"Be careful." I said laying him back on the bed. "And yes I am, I'm as happy as I can be." I answered honestly.

"Good… stay that way."

"I'll try." I laughed. "Carlisle said they were on the next flight here, so they should be here soon."

Edward closed his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, Bella."

"Rest Edward… I'm going to go fix the guys something to eat." I said smoothing the wrinkle on his sleeve.

When I got back in the hallway I saw Jacob still sitting on the stirs where I left him.

I stubbed my little toe on the railing of the stairs.

"Ow… shit." I muttered sitting next to him nursing my little toe.

He laughed at my clumsiness, so I stuck my tongue out at him causing him to copy me while crossing his eyes. Laughing at him I pulled my self up and began to walk down the stairs.

"come on I'm making food." I paused to take his hand in mine and watched as his face lit up when I did it.

"are you coming?" I asked casing him to smile up at me.

Worried for his sanity I sat back down next to him.

"Jake… sweetie, are you okay?" I asked.

This seemed to snap him out of whatever daze he was in.

"I thought… well I don't know what I though but I didn't think it would be in my favor."

"Well that's just silly Jake. I'm with you aren't I?" I asked him.

"Yeah…"

"Okay then why are you doubting that? I'm happy and I plan on keeping it that way." At this his eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Really?"

"Why wouldn't I want to be happy?" I asked incredulously and he didn't answer me. "Now come on I mentioned food. And I know the others heard me." I said standing and this time he came with me.

After the boys ate I pulled out the cookies I had made with Renée there. The same time I sat the plate down on the table I heard the crunching of gravel and my door bell ring.

Opening the door I was graced with the blissfully missed faces of Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, all with bright ocher eyes.

Just as I was about to say something I heard a growling from behind me and watched as the eyes of the six vampires in front of me turn a deep black.

_Joy… the over protective boyfriend kicks in now of all times… stupid silly Jake…_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Jake, stop it. These are very close friends of mine. Be nice." I said scathingly over my shoulder where he was. "Come on in. He's in my room. Alice should know where."

With a blink of an eye and a slight breeze they were gone and I shut my door. I turned to find a rather pissed Jacob.

"You are just going to let a pack of bloodsuckers roam freely in your house?" he demanded as he followed me into the kitchen.

"I was just going to ask her the same thing, about you mutt." Came the booming voice of Emmett from behind Jacob.

"Play nice." I said sitting down to eat my food, which I had hid in the microwave.

Something told me Emmett was playing watchdog for me with the guys in the kitchen with me.

Once I was done I sat my plate in the sink and pulled out another plate of cookies and sat it down on the counter before hopping up only to hit my head.

Faintly I could hear snickering throughout the house.

"I can hear you, you know." I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

About that time I saw Alice and Jasper appear and I felt instantly cheerful and calm.

Jumping down from my perch I hugged Alice as tight as I could before giving Jasper a softer hug.

Sure enough Jacob was growling softly from his seat between Quil and Embory.

"Quiet mutt." Alice snapped before hugging me a second time and whispering in my ear. "I'll still be watching for you incase you change your mind. Even Rose misses you though she denies it at every turn." I heard a loud hiss from behind Alice and looked up to see Rose.

She smiled softly at me before going to Emmett's side.

Ducking back into the kitchen Jacob pulled me to his lap and held me there making Alice snicker as he scrunched his nose in disgust.

I rolled my eyes at the lot of them. They were so childish it wasn't even funny anymore.

We sat in silence as Carlisle took care of Edward.

The minutes passed by felt like hours. But after about ten minutes Alice looked up at the door way and everyone's eyes followed. I didn't see anyone but I figured that Carlisle and Esme were helping Edward.

"I never thought I'd see the day when a girl besides our family would rip you a new one Eddie." Emmett said once the trio came into view.

I felt another wave of calm and couldn't help but smile at Jasper. He really was godsend in this kitchen.

"You are happy then?" Edward asked one last time eyeing Jacob and me.

"Yes. I am." I said placing my palm on Jacob's cheek as he turned to me and smiled.

"Yes… so he did…" Edward said softly before turning to Carlisle. "Let's not linger. I'd rather not face the wrath of Charlie." He said winching as they made their way to my front door.

"Wait!" I yelled just before they shut the car doors.

I ran as quickly as possible without falling.

I reached the car and Edward opened his door to me. I was glad he was sitting in the front passenger seat.

I hugged him. As tight as I could before his breath hitched, "Good bye Edward Cullen." I said looking him in the eyes before placing a soft kiss on his cold hard cheek and turning away and walking back to Jacob.

My choice was made.

"Good bye, Isabella Marie Black." He whispered just loud enough for me to hear before shutting the door to the car as it peeled away.

When I entered the house Jacob was sitting alone in my living room.

"I'm going to take a shower." I managed to get out before making my way slowly up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"We'll see you back at the Rez." Quil said just before shifting followed by Embory. That was one of the best things about them being wolves with me. They understood better than I did sometimes.

"_Goodbye, Edward Cullen." _I heard her whisper in a voice I had never heard her speak.

"_Goodbye, Isabella Marie Black._" Came his voice in such a pained tone that I collapsed onto the couch in the living room. _"Watch after her… please…"_ he added for me as they drove away.

I heard her open the door and shut it.

"…Shower…" was all I heard her say as I watched her walk up the stairs as if she were walking to the Gallows.

I heard her shut the bathroom door and I heard each scrap of clothing hit the floor in the bathroom, I heard her turn the water on before opening the shower curtain.

What I heard next nearly killed me.

A heart-wrenching sob before the sound of her collapsing in the shower.

I ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. The closer I got the louder her cries were.

The sight before me brought me to my knees. She was leaning on the tub shaking with grief.

"Bella?" I whispered softly hoping not to startle her.

"Oh Jake." She sobbed before latching onto me at the end of the shower curtain.

I hugged her close before taking off my pants and shifting into a wolf.

This made her hug me closer.

I was glad that there was no one in the pack currently shifted. Quil and Embory's doing more than likely. I needed to remember to thank them.

I hopped into the shower with her and let her cry as she held on for dear life.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I drove Bella back to my place once her tears lessened. They never stopped, but they lessened.

I felt better once we passed over the Quellette border.

She curled into me as we drove.

Never once did she say a thing. Not when I held out an old shirt I found in her room or when I handed her a pair of sweat pants. Not when I carried her out and into the truck. Not when I went back into the house and got everything she might've needed, turning off the lights and placing the cookies in the fridge. Not when I scooted her into my lap as I started her truck.

I was glad once we reached my house and Charlie's cruiser was gone. I carried her into the house and into my room before placing her on my bed.

She whimpered as I started to walk out of the bedroom.

"I'll be right back." I said kissing her forehead and walking out of the room to the truck. I got everything I put in there and walked back to the house locking the door behind me I grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and a bag of chips before heading back to the room.

I stopped only to shuck off the pants I had worn for the day and was clad in my boxers.

I found her changed into my clothes again and trying to break a CD.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked softly as I sat everything down next to my dresser and sat the bottles of water on it with the chips.

She huffed softly and handed the CD to me.

"Break it. Turn it to dust." She said before turning into _my pillow_.

I slid it under my dresser. I didn't know what it was but if it meant something to her I didn't want to break it and her be looking for it in the morning.

She had removed the barrier of pillows and moved them to the out side of the bed and added like four more to where our heads lay.

Chuckling I touched her toes softly making her look up at me. Even with her red eyes and tearstained cheeks she looked beautiful. She sat up and tugged on my hand that was touching her toes. Smiling at her I went willingly.

She pulled me close and I was shocked at how warm she was. She felt like she was on fire. She pulled me into a kiss. A hard demanding kiss. I got lost in the feeling and before too long I felt the sharp pain in my chest. I pulled away reluctantly so that I could breathe.

"If you ever… and I do mean _ever_… leave me like him I will hunt you down and kill you." She breathed as she clung to my chest.

"I have already promised you I will never do that to you."

"So did he…" She whispered softly before looking up at me. "You do know that I am not _settling_ but _choosing_ right?" her eyes searched him as she said this.

"I know." I assured her before hugging her close.

We laid there in the quiet for a long time, I had been dozing for a while and I had figured she had fell asleep when her phone started buzzing on the night stand starting both of us. She rolled off of me and picked it up.

"Hey mom…" she said making her voice sound worse then I knew it was. "Mmhmmm… at the Blacks… I don't know… we've been in his room sleeping… okay… love you too mom… uhuh I'll tell him… night." She said hitting the end button. "Mom says hi."

She snuggled her ass right into my groin. I was already semi-hard before she did it but I could not control my reactions to her with a sleep-clouded mind.

I was surprised when she snuggled deeper fitting her cheeks around my erection. I was in heaven. There was no other word for it.

When she pulled away from me my body followed her instinctively.

She snickered at me as she kissed me. It was a slow seductive kiss.

She pulled away only to travel lower. She rested her head on my abs making me quite nervous. I was instantly glad that I had slept in a pair of boxers this time.

Bella P.O.V.

I lifted my head from his belly, and propped myself on one elbow, gazing at him. I made quick work of his boxers. He was well equipped to say the least. I ran my hand down his warm leg, and then up the inside of his thigh to his groin. He automatically parted his legs as I moved my hand to cup him, exploring the hot texture of his skin with my thumb.

"Bella…" his head fell back onto the pillow, and his eyes rolled back into his head. I needed this about as much as he did. I needed to know that I was wanted, and what better way to be reassured?

I lowered my face, and caressed him with my cheek, slowly moving my face from root to tip, planting small soft kisses along his length as I traveled, nudging him with my nose when I reached the top, then burying my face in his hair, inhaling deeply. I took a breath, and my senses were filled with the smell of _his_ arousal, like an invigorating cologne surrounding me. I continued to stroke him gallingly slow, flicking my wrist at the top and dragging my thumb across the end.

I caressed down his length with the back of my hand, petting him almost lazily. I saw the beads of moisture seeping from his tip and touched it with my lips, my tongue darting out to taste it. He groaned my name, and felt his hand ghost over the back of my head, his fingers in my hair. He left his hand there for just a moment, and then thought better of having it there.

I waited until he relaxed a bit more, and then wrapped my fingers around him. When I sensed that it was okay to continue, I moved my fist slightly along his length. I opened my mouth and swirled my tongue across his tip, and wrapped my lips around his head, drawing him in. His hips followed me, his member unwilling to be removed from my hot mouth, unwilling to let the sensation end. He cried out my name again when I took him in a second time, taking more of him than on my first pass. His abdominal muscles flexed involuntarily, pushing him further still into my mouth. He gasped at that, and put his hands on my shoulders, a brief warning for me to stop until he was able to master his body again. I continued slowly stroking him while I waited for him to allow me to resume.

"Are you okay?" I asked after pulling him out of my mouth with a strange _pop_.

"Oh god, Bella, I'm beyond okay. This is the most amazing thing I've ever felt."

"Then relax, lay back, and just enjoy it."

He seemed unable to resist. I returned my lips to him, lapping, nibbling, kissing, dragging my teeth lightly along his length, and then finally taking him in again. My tongue flicked as I withdrew, and I began humming as I took him in. He moaned my name over and over again, and I was aware he was making other sounds that were unintelligible even to me. I laughed when he twitched in my mouth, the result of my teeth grazing his tip. I used both hands to drive him over the edge, one encircling the base of his shaft in conjunction with the movements of my head, the other cradling him, gently massaging in ways I was sure he'd never imagined I knew to try. He placed one hand on my shoulder, hoping to let me know that I could stop whenever I wanted, but clearly we had different ideas about 'done.' His hand on my shoulder only encouraged me to increase the intensity of my focus, and I knew he was nearing the limit of his restraint.

"Bella, god, Bella… don't have to… so close…"

I hummed around him and it took every ounce of his remaining strength to resist pushing into my mouth as the shock waves of his climax rippled through his body. I heard him moaning, deep animalistic growls pushing my name across his lips, followed by ecstatic purring I didn't know he was capable of. It made me laugh, and then he had to make me stop; his body had become painfully ticklish as I continued to softly suck and lick.


End file.
